Denial of 'Fate'
by Fel Sighted
Summary: Naruto is the New Kyuubi no Yoko and without purpose. he goes from one day to the next without cause. Until a strange man comes to him with a mission. Protect a young summoner and rid a world from Evil Incanate. Naruto/Yuna. Rated M for language.


DISCLAIMER! (I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise or Naruto. If I did I would have made rock lee the main character and that youth genjutsu his ultimate move. OK not really Naruto is awesome BUT COME ON! THAT CREEPY SUNSET THING HAS TO BE A KINJUTSU!)

**This is my first fic so be gentle and if you have to flame me. Do it with some consideration and tell me how I can make it better. Just telling me it sucks is nothing more than the actions of a festering pike of S#T.**

Naruto opened his eyes and scratched his head wearily. It had been over a year since he had last seen any signs of civilization, and made any contact with the human race.

Not that it mattered to him. He hadn't had a place to call home in three years, since his exile from Konoha when he was fifteen after the return of Uchiha Sasuke. In that time he had mastered his use of the 'demon fox cloak' and had fully merged Kyuubi into his system. Although the Kyuubi didn't take over his mind like the demon had frequently boasted, the result was radical. In short, the complete absorption of the Kyuubi transformed his body. Naruto BECAME the new Kyuubi no Kitsune. Although he preferred to spend most of his time in a human guise.

So eighteen he stood a good six feet tall, long since getting his overdue growth spurt. He wore a pair of black pants, a mesh shirt with sleeves that came down just past his elbows and a dark purple plain shirt. Over this he wore something that his friends would have never expected to see him have. An Akatsuki cloak, he didn't have it because he was now a member of the Akatsuki, no the cloak he wore used to belong to the original Pain, and that man didn't need it anymore seeing a he was dead.. Underneath the cloak, hidden from sight was a dangerous looking single bladed scythe, sitting across his shoulders upside down. (so the blade is hanging down near his legs so that when he draws it he flips it over his shoulders to hold it out.) he wore no headband, losing it a year ago to a rather lucky hunter ninja, he had ended up replacing it with a dark red bandanna. His eyes were now mismatched. His left eye was the same bright ocean blue while his right had changed to a bright crimson.

The former Konoha ninja stopped what he was doing when he felt a faint Chakra signature near him, it was close and judging from how little there was, it was someone dangerous if they could suppress their Chakra so well.

He was about to reach under his cloak for his Scythe when a voice stopped him.

"There's no need for that shinobi. I mean you no ill will."

Naruto turned his head to see a middle aged man dressed in a heavy red coat, with one arm draped through the middle, as if it were in a sling. (it's auron ok, I can't be bothered to describe him).

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, looking at the man cautiously.

"I have a job offer for you." The man started. "My name is Auron and I have come to offer you a place in a very important quest."

"I have no desire to rejoin the human race old man, their petty problems do not concern me." Naruto said, his right eye remaining closed throughout the conversation.

"This quest is a problem to all, especially ones such as yourself." Auron said. "I know who you are, Kyuubi. And for a Hanyou such as yourself Sin will destroy everything you love in this world and my own."

"Your world?"

Auron allowed a bare fraction of a smile as he sat down on a nearby rock. "Sin, the monster that plagues my world will come through the veil to destroy this one when nothing more remains in Spira." He explained. "And the only method to defeat it exists in Spira, only there is it vulnerable."

Naruto shrugged. "Then do it yourself old man, you have no need for me." He turned fully to leave when Auron continued.

"I don't need your help, but the woman who will die trying to destroy Sin does."

Naruto swore quietly and glared at the man, both his eyes open. Auron didn't flinch when he saw the right eye, it's bright blood red color boring into his soul.

How did that man know of his weakness to women.

"Why will she die, will no-one help her?" Naruto asked.

"Her friends, her guardians do not know how to, all the people who try to kill Sin lose their lives in the attempt, as far as everyone knows, there is no way to prevent it."

Naruto frowned and relaxed his stance slightly. "Just because they haven't found a way, doesn't mean it isn't there."

"Then you will help?"

Naruto groaned. "No good deed goes unrewarded, you wouldn't come to me unless you had some incentive."

"It is nothing I myself hold." Auron said. "But when it is all said and done, there is nothing to say that you cannot live in Spira, in a world that has no reason to hate you."

Naruto chuckled and picked up his straw hat, muttering. "There's always a reason to hate me. So old man how do we get to this Spira?"

He turned his head just in time to see Auron standing not two feet away from him, and just in time to be stabbed in the chest by a rather ornate looking dagger.

As Naruto's world dimmed, he could faintly make out the words of the grey haired man who had stabbed him, assurances that he would be fine and he would see him in good time. And a name of the woman he would save.

Yuna.

When Naruto came to, the first thing that he noticed was that he was rather wet. He opened his eyes and looked around and was rather surprised to see that he was lying on his back in an ocean, only a few yards away from a rather large island. Righting himself he looked around.

Only to get smacked in the face by a large bumpy blue and white ball.

Refraining from screaming bloody murder at the ball, looked over to the shore to see small team of a five men standing there, looking out at him. One of them, a tall muscular man with orange hair spiked up was shouting out to him, but Naruto was too dazed and confused to make out the words. Shaking his head free of the cobwebs, Naruto hefted the ball up and flicked his wrist, sending the ball flying to the shore, slamming into the face of the orange haired man who had thrown it.

Stretching his arms, the blonde gathered his Chakra and lifted himself up onto the surface of the water, within a second Naruto had crossed the expanse of 500 meters.

The man that had been decked by the ball was back on his feet so fast, Naruto could have sworn that he was related to Rock Lee.

"Wow, that was a great throw man, you a blitzer?" the man asked, a broad grin on his face.

"…" Naruto didn't say anything, cautious of the man for two reasons. One: Was he a danger? Two:….Would he stab him with that crazy hairdo?

"What's up eh?" the man raised an eyebrow at the silence. "You got no voice brudda?"

"No I'm just wondering what the hell is a Blitzer and where the fuck I am." Naruto remarked, looking around the beach, his mismatched eyes hidden by his straw hat that he had replaced back onto his head. "And who the hell are you?"

"The name's Wakka, captain of the Blitzball team, the Besaid Aurochs, and this here is Besaid." Wakka waved an arm around, indicating to the island they were standing on.

"Right then, where is the nearest village?"

Wakka pointed in a random direction. "Just round the mountain there." He bent down picked up the ball at his feet and tossed it to one of the other men next to him. "Come on kiddo, I'll take you there."

Wakka turned and took a few steps towards a beaten path when he turned around. "Hey what's your name?"

"Naruto."

"That's an odd name, where you from?" wakka asked as he led the blonde down a well used path.

"I don't have a home, not for some time now." Naruto answered quietly. Looking around with awe, he loved lush greenery.

"That's too bad brudda, everyone needs a home to go back to." Wakka commented. "I don't mean to be rude, but how did you wind up in the ocean by Besaid, the ferry hasn't been by in over a month."

"I have no idea, the last thing I remember is talking to some weird guy about a monster called Sin." Naruto said. "Then everything went black."

Wakka's eyes widened and he stumbled a few steps. "Sweet Yevon, you got attacked by Sin, your lucky to be alive man."

"What the fuck is this Sin?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, keeping his frustration in check.

"Sin's a monster, it's been terrorizing Spira for the better part of a thousand years, it was born of Spira's own sins with the forbidden Machina." Wakka explained. "Those who survive an attack by Sin get exposed to its toxin and lose all their memories."

"Right…that makes no sense but alright then." Naruto said slowly. "Any-who, the guy I was talking to told me that there was a woman who would try and kill this Sin, someone called Yuna?"

"How do you know Yuna kid?" Wakka asked, looking back to Naruto. "I've known the girl my whole life and I know she doesn't know anyone like you."

"No I don't know her, but the guy I was talking to sounded like he did." Naruto explained. "The bastard said that if I didn't help then she would die."

"People die kid, it's a way of life." Wakka shrugged, feigning indifference.

Naruto growled, sending a shiver up the orange haired man's spine. "I don't let people die. I've seen enough of it."

Wakka swallowed nervously, that growl freaked him out a bit, it was too animalistic.

After a good half hour of walking, the two finally arrived at the village. Well, if you could call it that, it was tiny.

From what Naruto could see it was just a marketplace square with a large building at its center.

"Our residential sector is hidden from view, in the forest." Wakka commented, noticing the look of confusion on Naruto's face. "Our ancestors learned that hiding as much of our village as we could, could keep Sin away. Even a monster wouldn't be interested in destroying just a handful of buildings."

Naruto nodded. "Hey Wakka, seeing as I got exposed to Sin's Toxins or whatever, could you remind me on what it is Yuna actually is?"

"Yuna is at the moment a Summoner apprentice for Yevon, when she completes the cloister of trials and becomes a full-fledged summoner she will be granted the right and ability to summon the Aeons, warriors of great power used to Kill Sin and bring about The Calm."

Naruto nodded, he didn't fully understand the details like; Aeons, Yevon and The Calm, but he got the basic idea. Yuna completes some test to get basically what would be a Summoning contract to a clan of summons powerful enough to kill Sin?

"Why does this sound like it has been done before?" Naruto asked, looking at Wakka.

"Many Summoners have destroyed Sin and brought The Calm to Spira, but it's always only for a decade." Wakka said, sadly. "And then Sin comes back."

"And the Summoner?"

"Dead."

Naruto nodded, taking it all into account.

"Come on Naruto, let's take you to the Temple of Yevon, maybe you can pray and get your memories back." Wakka said, his pace increasing as he entered the courtyard, going towards the large building.

Naruto smirked and muttered something under his breath. "I doubt that." But followed him anyway. as they walked he looked around, watching the villagers go about their daily business as per a normal day.

Occasionally one would stop and look their way, muttering about the stranger wearing the odd clothing.

Despite the attention he was getting, Naruto was glad, if they had never seen someone dressed like him then that meant that the Akatsuki had never been here, and they were infamous, if they hadn't visited a location, then their reputation was certainly known there.

As they neared the temple entrance, Naruto casually slipped an arm into the back of his cloak, making sure that his Scythe. was hidden from view, he didn't want to give the wrong impression to a society that he knew nothing about.

As they walked into the building, the air was filled with the sound of a harmonious melody, a strangely soothing chanting that calmed even Naruto. At first he was worried that it was a sound based Genjutsu, but after a bare moments consideration and scanning of the area, he concluded it to be a regular part of this temple.

He may not have held any believe to this Yevon, nor did he much care for the religion of Spira, but Naruto removed his straw hat from his head, showing what little respect he would allow. Wakka glanced down at him and noted that his right eye was closed, he wondered why that was, was it damaged? Or was there something there that the blonde didn't want others to see?

"Over here." The orange haired man whispered, half dragging Naruto to the side of the room. He pointed up to one of the large statues that dominated the room, lowering his upper body in some strange bow. "This is the last High Summoner that defeated Sin and brought about the last Calm. Lord Braska."

Naruto nodded, looking up at the effigy of the man, giving it a brief nod of respect. "But he didn't survive the battle did he?"

Wakka shook his head sadly. "No, his body was ripped asunder from the powerful forces that washed across the area from Sin's destruction. All that was left behind was a photo of his only daughter, and his staff."

Naruto nodded, looking around the room. "So this Lord Braska was Yuna's father then?"

Wakka looked at Naruto with wide eyes. "How did you know that?"

Naruto shrugged. "I wouldn't have been asked to protect just anyone, I knew that this Yuna girl had to be someone special, and as the daughter of a High Summoner she will want nothing more than to outdo her father, which places her in a more dangerous position than other summoners."

"What makes you think that?"

Naruto lowered his gaze to the floor, an act that was not unnoticed by Wakka. His thought were on his father, the Yondaime Hokage. "Because that was the mistake I made."

Wakka raised an eyebrow at this, silently questioning the statement.

Naruto sighed and shook his head lightly. "My father was a powerful and greatly respected man, as his son I wanted nothing more than to be more than him, stronger, more respected, it was because of this that I disregarded all the consequences for my actions. I disregarded my safety and as a result of this I was seen as a danger by the very people whose respect I wanted. They believed that my lust to shine brighter than my father would lead me to betray them, so they did what comes naturally to all humans. They struck first."

"So what did they do?"

"I was exiled from my home." Naruto answered.

"Well, considering all the other things that could have happened, that doesn't sound so bad." Wakka shrugged, bowing to the statue of Braska again.

Naruto smirked and allowed a quiet laugh to pass his lips. "When my village exiles someone they are filed away as criminals with a threat level according to their power and ability, I was labeled a S-ranked criminal, the worst of the worst and because of this my home placed a bounty on my head."

"Hang on, if they wanted you dead, why exile you first?"

"Because the people who exiled me were nothing if not sadistic, they found it amusing to watch me run like a lamb for the slaughter." Naruto said. "By making me run, it gave their hunters more fun."

Wakka shook his head sadly. "That's terrible kiddo, I'm impressed you survived the ordeal."

Naruto waved away the respect and pity, he didn't want or need it. Naruto looked around the room before glancing back at Wakka. "Hey Wakka, where do those stairs go?"

Wakka looked over to the guarded stairs that Naruto was indicating to. "That's the Cloister of Trails, it's where a summoner goes to pray to the Fayth and get a Aeon summon." He explained. "Only summoners and their guardians are permitted to enter the Cloister of Trails, it is forbidden for regular villagers to enter."

Naruto nodded and walked over to the stairs, his ears picking up the whispered conversation between a guard and a man who was dressed to be the head priest of the temple.

"…It's been over two days padre, something has to have gone wrong." The guard said, his tone concerned and hushed.

"The Cloister of Trails is off limits to commoners like yourself, Yevon will decide what happens, if the summoner is unworthy to battle Sin then she will be dealt with as seen fit by the divine, otherwise we wait for her return, however long should it take."

Naruto narrowed his single eye and looked hard at the priest. He didn't like that man, he was too high and mighty to hold any concern to anyone other than himself. He wouldn't budge an inch if a child was stabbed two feet in front of him. As he looked at the priest, he noted that Wakka had moved off to talk to the two guards, and knowingly or not, had distracted them rather nicely.

Without a moments consideration and hesitation Naruto leaped over the two guards and Wakka, landing lightly right at the door that lead to the Cloister of Trails. This happened so quickly that there was barely a ripple of wind and to any witnesses it had just appeared as if he had vanished like a mirage.

Naruto turned his head and gave a cheeky grin to Wakka, who had just glanced up at the door. It was almost comical the way the orange haired man's head snapped back and forth between where Naruto stood now, and where he was a second before. With a casual wave, Naruto reached back, opened the door and stepped inside.


End file.
